


Song of the Siren

by Influx (Pterakyn)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Evil ranger, Mutant, Other, cross posting but updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterakyn/pseuds/Influx
Summary: Mesogog's powerful new mutant has taken to the skies above Reefside. When the rangers find out its identity will they be willing to do anything in their power to stop it?





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> This is the updated version of my original fic Song of the Siren I had initially posted over on FFN. If anything this fic is my child and one of the longest I have produced. 
> 
> IF I ever get my crackfic saga completed!

Ethan walked into the living room and immediately sat down on the couch. He was comfortable and nothing was going to make him move. He flicked on the TV to watch the news. It wasn't like anything interesting was going to be on the news, really there had been no monster attacks for almost a full week and he was feeling pretty good.

His mom walked in and made a crack about the news reporter's outfit and they began to laugh. Suddenly the two words breaking news flashed across the screen. Ethan found his attention caught, slightly. Realty slapped him across the face. It wasn't that the person reporting at the scene was a friend of his, or the twisted metal behind, it was what she said that caught his attention.

"Apparently the man, Eric Ford, died on impact. His wife, Joanne, is listed in critical condition. What is puzzling the police though at the scene is the fact that their daughter, Kira, who was allegedly with them as they left their relatives' house is nowhere to be found…all that they found was remains of a broken guitar, belonging to their missing daughter,”

 No, reality hadn't slapped him across the face; it dropped on him like a ton of bricks.

"This is Cassidy Cornell of the Reefside evening news, signing off." Ethan saw Cassidy's eyes were red. He saw she had been crying, who wouldn't if they had to report at the death of one of their friends.

Ethan sat there in the quiet that followed. His mother looked at him.

“Ethan, I am so sorry, she was one of your new friends wasn’t she?” His mother got up and hugged him tightly. The blue ranger cried shamelessly. He knew he had to get in contact with the others. They had not found her that meant she could be alive, right? There was still that chance? His mind was crowded with thoughts. He needed to call the others.

It was late in the night when it seemed the four men were calm enough to talk. They were all on their communicators, silent for the first few moments.

“So…what happens now? Should the power rangers join the search?” Conner whispered.

“I will go help,” Dr. Oliver said, “I will see what I can find…just, they should have found her…or some trace I should think…I’ll go, bring a biometric…Trent?”

The white ranger had been quiet this entire time. The gentle clink of a cup and an occasional sniff could be heard.

“I…I am trying to hold.” He choked out.

“I have him for now, Tommy,” Anton sighed heavily, “I will keep an eye on him, and you…find her.”

Dr. Oliver turned off his communicator. He morphed and descended down to the lab to get his ATV. He rode off into the night to the crash site. The authorities were surprised to see a ranger there. Dr. Oliver acted as cheery as he could manage, saying his tech might help find the girl, he came as soon as he heard the news.

But as he scanned the area it was apparent, the biometric reader was not picking her up, nor did scanning for her gem signature reveal anything. Even if she had passed, the dino gem would be active and searching for a new host.

For all intents and purposes, Kira Ford had disappeared from the face of the earth.

Another concern crept into Dr. Oliver’s mind as he drove away from the site. _If she vanished…where did she vanish to?_

 

All she knew was pain and cold. Kira cried in fear as she looked around. Her eyesight was hazy and her ears rang sharply.  Someone had moved her violently from where she landed. She could not move her legs and her fingers…as she could see them in this poor murky half-light, were not straight. Her vision cleared somewhat. Desperately she tried to get her breathing under control, assess the situation. That is what Dr. O. would have them do, right?

The smell that assaulted her nose was a dry, clean smell, like some form of doctor’s office. But the green glow of her surroundings spoke of something far more sinister. She could see light gleaming through multicolored bottles. Her stomach turned at the sight of the floating things inside them.

“Oh no,” She whimpered, “No…not here.”

There was a hiss as a pair of doors slid open; the tramp of booted feet caught her attention. Kira tried her best to focus on the figure as it approached. Mesogog sniffed his nose as he looked over he broken body.

“What a shame,” he sighed, “what a shame, yellow ranger.” His yellowed claws gently gripped her arm, checking her pulse.

“Leave me alone, please,” Kira’s voice whistled harshly. Mesogog made a soft clicking noise. His hissing voice sounded almost soothing in those moments, it was not raised above a whisper.

“I am your savior, yellow ranger, please show some form…of gratitude,” He injected something into her arm. Kira cried out but slowly, some pain faded from her broken form. “Such pain tolerance, the women of the human species has. Please, think of me in this moment as a friend.”

“No,” Kira snarled.

“I am afraid,” Mesogog sighed, “You will not have a choice in such a matter.”

“Just kill me, take me gem and be done with it!” She tried shouting, “Isn’t that what you want, Frankenlizard? Huh?!”

The clicking noise came from Mesogog again, “And let perfectly good genetic material go to waste. Kira, my dear yellow ranger, like I have said, you are safe in my hands.”

Kira tried surging up, moving, the pain seemed mostly gone. Mesogog grabbed her and held her down. Bravely she bit at him, just missing. She cried though and fell back. Whatever he had given her, was dragging her down much more fully. Her eyelids flickered gently before she fell unconscious again.

Mesogog looked her over. Slowly he began setting broken bones, fixing what he could before he placed her in the genomerandomizer. He did not need to destroy them to have the dinogems close at hand, he only needed to…repurpose their hosts. He stood before the console.

“Activate the Siren protocol.” He growled to the computer. As the machine whirred to life he moved Kira inside of it.

“You will fight for me now, you will realize our dream…Siren.” He hissed softly down to her.   



	2. Siren Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siren finally emerges and the Rangers have to face life down a number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the original version will be up on dreamwidth at some point if I do change the original FFN version. Changed her entrance so it made a bit more sense and for some reason I had Mesogog feel threatened...when he really isn't. Look when I originally planned this fic wayyyy back like 8 years ago I actually had no idea what I was doing for plot til three years ago.

“My Lord?” Elsa said, walking into the lab. She had heard about the apparent death of the yellow ranger and had immediately made her way to the lair. Elsa had assumed her master would be asleep at this time, and such news, well it’s not everyday life simply kills a ranger for you. Instead she saw him awake, standing before the genomerandomizer as it whirred and growled. Something obviously more complex than any monster was being built within the cloudy chamber.

“Master, I come with news, the yellow ranger…” She began.

Mesogog held up his hand, not turning to face her yet. Elsa went quiet. 

“The yellow ranger was in an accident, I know. I was awake to hear of it and take appropriate action,” he rumbled, turning to look at Elsa now. 

“She is dead then? A dinogem ours?” Elsa asked, almost breathy with excitement. Mesogog ran a claw down the side of her arm. 

“Yes…and no,” He gestured his machine, “she is being, remade.” He moved away to sit down upon his throne, letting out a tired sigh. Elsa maintained her respectful distance a moment more before coming closer. 

“You captured her?” Elsa asked, draping her arm over the throne. Mesogog gave a brief nod. With a hiss, the doors to the machine opened. Mesogog stood once again, Elsa’s attention was rapt as he moved to see how his creation had come together. 

There was a gasping noise coming out from the steam, a screech as a clawed foot thumped the ground. A slim, four fingered hand gasped the side of the door as Kira emerged from the machine, hacking and coughing. Her mouth forced itself open as she expelled what little was in her stomach and stumbled forward. For all intents and purposes, she looked normal, except missing a finger on each hand. Her nails curved into fine, sharp points. Her feet were clawed, small scales appearing on her legs. As she collapsed onto her knees, a pair of leathery wings flopped onto the ground beside and behind her. 

She shivered, partially bare, the protocol had not been designed with armor in mind at the time. She looked at Mesogog and tried to rise again.  
“Forgive me, my lord, for my current state,” She rasped, her sharp teeth clicking together. 

“All is forgiven, Siren. My lieutenant will see to it you are properly…prepared for the battle ahead,” he said, helping her to her feet. He looked to Elsa and beckoned her forward.   
“Whatever is in your quarters that will fit her, give it to her,” he ordered. Elsa seemed a bit reluctant to help but, she did as her Master ordered. Siren’s uneven steps became stronger as she moved, bit by bit. Being in such close proximity gave Elsa a chance to see what extensive work had been done upon her. Large white lines showed were gashes were forcefully healed, slight bulbs on her fingers showed where they snapped. All in all, Siren was far from a lovely sort of creature. Her eyes showed tremendous exhaustion and upon reaching Elsa’s quarters, the woman just let her drop down onto the bed. 

She was not pleased with having her personal space invaded, but, she had to show obedience. She placed an old leather garment in front of Siren.   
“Come on, put it on, cover yourself,” Elsa demanded. Laboriously, Siren complied. Elsa sighed as she helped her dress herself. The creature shook her head as if trying to still clear her fogged mind.

“I dreamt, weird things,” Siren said at one point, “I…I was fighting our master. What had happened?”

“Just a thought or maybe you were dreaming of training.” Elsa sighed. Siren seemed to accept the answer. Now standing clothed, the creature slouched down the hall, back to the throne room. 

Mesogog looked her over briefly. Her body had been worn down from the rapid healing it had been forced to go through. The creature needed sleep. He allowed her to lie down on the slab she had been healed on, immediately; she fell into a deep sleep. Elsa reentered the room and looked at her master.

“Do you really think this was the best course of action?” she asked, moving close to him. 

“Yes, this was. If my calculations are correct I have enhanced her powers and with her memory wiped she is wholly ours.”

“And still a teenager,” Elsa quipped, “Surely that won’t interfere with her.” 

Mesogog growled and snapped, “Are you questioning my abilities, Elsa?” 

Looking cowed, Elsa shook her head. 

“No, no my lord, I am simply tired as well…I trust your judgement.” She stepped back. Mesogog approached slowly, his head lowered as if he were to bite at her. He dismissed her with a motion instead. Gratefully, Elsa slunk away, to rest before tomorrow. She would have to put on a regular old fake mask of grief for the students tomorrow.   
And the next day she did exactly that, announcing to the students about Kira’s apparent death. It was a ripple that passed through the school. Even if they had not known Kira personally, people knew of her, saw her, or had heard her singing. 

Elsa maintained a somber expression as she went about her duties. Inside she was laughing. She had become quite the actress in her time spying on the rangers; though with Anton now separate from her Master…she was not sure what the rangers knew of them now. So when Doctor Oliver approached her, she kept up her quiet façade.   
When he asked how she was doing she replied, “Well, I may want to make their lives miserable but…death is never easy. It’s the sort of misery I don’t like.” She sighed. Her body language spoke of someone more resigned then sad but she thought her performance passable. She felt daggers at her back as Doctor Oliver glared after her. Oh yes he knew alright, but, he did not seem to suspect her just yet. Elsa would keep up this charade for as long as she thought she could. 

-

Doctor Oliver sat with the boys assembled in their hideout. The silence was uncomfortable. 

“So…Dr. O, where do we go from here?” Conner asked after some time, “What is the next course I mean…this can’t be the first time you’ve encountered friends in trouble.”

“Friends in trouble yes, but dead team mates, yes this is really a first. I don’t think she is dead. I honestly do think Mesogog has some hand in this. Trent, are you in any condition yet to see if you can get back to the fortress?” Dr. Oliver asked. 

Trent shook his head.

“It’s all happening too fast.” He whispered to the black ranger.

Tommy nodded, “I understand but, we have to stay strong. We’re down a ranger, and people will notice. We cannot let Mesogog think we’ve gone soft with this loss. On the .0001% chance he has nothing to do with this, we have to be ready.” The black ranger knew there was only so much he could do to keep them rallied but, he would try his best.

-

During the night, Mesogog had Siren moved to a room of her own. She slept fitfully, tossing and turning as nightmares leapt into her mind. She did not cry but simply woke with a start. She wandered around the halls, her eyes half shut, her mind was in a daze. 

“Siren.” Mesogog said, approaching her, “You have slept for two days. How do you fair?”

“To be honest sir, like utter shit. I need, I need water,” And she stumbled off to find it. Mesogog tasked a pair of tyrannodrones to assist her. He turned his attention back to his lab. Zeltrax he knew, would be returning soon, with another failure. It seems the cyborg could not be tasked with even finding the simplest of resources. He growled as he rounded on him, berating him for some minutes.

Zeltrax stood in silence as it continued, only reacting to the odd, tick tick tick, of claws on tile. He hazarded a glance and saw the masked creature peering around the doorway.  
“Siren, blast him.” Was the last thing the cyborg heard for a long time before the creature quite literally blew him away. 

Mesogog allowed himself a rare laugh as he looked at Siren, she approached carefully. 

“Well, I have left you weaponless for too long, come, we need to find you something.” Mesogog motioned for Siren to follow him down the hall.


	3. The Cyan Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance tremor exposes a new weapon for the rangers and Siren comes to take the field...

A week, it’s been a week. Trent thought to himself. He was tucked away in the ranger’s hideout. It had been a week and no sign from authorities…or Mesogog, or of what happened to Kira. He had urged Doctor Oliver to go press Elsa for information as his spying capabilities were compromised. But Tommy had been reluctant, if anything he knew Mesogog was playing a game and was not sure if it was wise to force his hand early.

The ground shook slightly. Another earthquake. Living a few years in California had gotten Trent used to them. 

The silent white ranger jumped as the alarms beeped wildly in the hideout. He darted over to the computer as the cameras showed something glowing in a sea cliff. It glowed a brilliant cyan.

“Doctor O,” He said quietly before his voice began to rise, “DOCTOR O!” he screamed up the stairs. 

The black ranger barreled down the stairs at hearing Trent’s shout and immediately looked at the screen the ranger was pointing at.

“Is that…we gotta go, Trent, I will get the others, morph and get over there, NOW!” He barked. The white ranger got up and sprinted, he still felt tired deep down but, he had a job that needed doing.

\-----

 

Elsa stood in front of her Master’s doors to his personal quarters and knocked.

“My lord, this is very important, I hate to disturb you but…” 

The doors swung open wide. Mesogog looked up at her, jaws deep in some unidentifiable chunk of meat. He looked at her, waiting, blood dripping from his fangs.

“A dino gem, My Lord,” Elsa whispered.

The dinosaur master was galvanized to action. 

“Call Siren, muster the drones, I want no mistakes this time…I am leading this myself,” He growled, opening his weapons cabinet and pulling out a hefty black saber. He twirled the large weapon as if it were nothing in his massive talons. Elsa nodded and walked out.

The doors to the lab opened, Siren was crouched on a table, next to Zeltrax, pinging him with small sonic waves. The cyborg flinched each time, much to the girl’s delight. She stopped when Elsa approached them.

“Get the drones, a dinogem has been discovered. Lord Mesogog wants it, and wants it before the rangers get to it!” Elsa snapped. Siren leapt down from her perch and padded away into the fortress to find her legion of drones. Zeltrax stared at Elsa briefly.

“He’ll probably want you too, you fool.” She added brusquely. Zeltrax growled as she left, but moved to do as was asked.

\---

 

“This is so god damn inconvenient,” Doctor Oliver said, rappelling down the cliff. The boys watched from the top, morphed and uncertain. Their heads pricked up at the sound of a distance portal. One of them caught sight of a flying figure in the distance by the ocean.

“Uh, Doctor O, something, ah big is headed straight for us!” Conner yelled.

“Well distract it and let me get this gem!” He shouted up, almost at its location.

As they fired, the flying creature made a whistling cry, turning towards them. Dr. Oliver slid down the cliff face as fast as he could. He heard the boys stop shooting and swearing from above.

“Rangers, I would appreciate you stepping aside.” He heard a voice from above say, “It would make life much easier for my Siren to retrieve my gem!”

“Fuck,” Tommy hissed, his eyes locked to the top of the cliff.

With the boys distracted from the flying target, Siren slammed into Dr. Oliver, knocking him aside. The black ranger held on for dear life as the mutant clutched at the rock face. The mutant’s strike had done him some good, his entire body covering the gem. He grabbed for it, it being knocked somewhat loose. The mutant roared and grabbed downwards, scoring his helmet. But Doctor Oliver was not ready to give up, wrenching the gem away and jamming it into a pouch.  
He faced the mohawked and masked mutant as it grabbed him in her clawed feet and hauled him into the air. He could tell she was not keen on dropping him clean into the ocean. As she threw him to the ground in front of Mesogog, an uncomfortable feeling welled up into his stomach. He did not voice it yet, but Siren…he could not tell what the others were thinking. Mesogog had not engaged them yet.

Their backs were against the cliff edge as Mesogog approached. “Doctor Oliver, please, give me my gem,” He said stretching out his hand to him.

“I think you know the answer, Mesogog,” Doctor Oliver almost spat out the monster’s name. Mesogog gave a theatrical sigh before lunging at the black ranger, drawing his sword. The others leapt into the fray to protect him and get away from the cliff edge, back to their cycles and more solid ground.  
As Doctor Oliver took on the dinosaur lord, Ethan charged for Elsa, Conner to Zeltrax and Trent focused on the Siren. Her face was mostly covered by a steel muzzle, the metal vibrated dangerously as she surged to attack.

As the rangers were pushed back again to the cliff, Mesogog laughed, “Surrender, rangers, you are down a number and clearly, outmatched! Come to think of it, where is your lovely yellow ranger? Such a shame…”

“Shove off you sick freak!” Doctor Oliver shouted, rallying best he could. A stray strike hit Mesogog’s side, shoving the staff’s sharp point through fabric and skin. Mesogog let out a pained scream as he struck down with his sword. Doctor Oliver blocked his arm best he could as the two collapsed, grappling. Ethan and Conner were left to keep the others at bay as Trent ran as soon as he had an opening. As they had backed away, the black ranger had passed the gem to him. The ATV started with a roar catching the attention of the combatants.

“After him, you fools!” Mesogog shouted as he tried to push Tommy away and rise. The hesitation the generals showed in leaving their master gave him the head start he needed. Siren took to the sky as quick as possible, a small legion of tyrannodrones following. 

Trent’s eyes were only on the path as he drove. He could easily outpace a tyrannodrone. He felt a pulse of air strike his back some minutes later, only to be blown off his ATV by a sonic boom. He rolled across the ground, demorphed. The gem flew from his side. Hastily he ran after it. He spun around as Siren landed, growling. Her muzzle was off as she bared her fangs.

“Oh god no.” Trent sighed, almost in surrender. He had expected this, but it did not make it any easier, “Kira, what did they do to you?”

The question went ignored as Siren advanced. “The gem, White Ranger.” She barked, snapping her claws twice.

“No, Kira, I can’t give it to you! Please, you know me! It’s Trent!” He exclaimed. She lunged and he side stepped and morphed, running back for his ATV. He began driving again in a panic. The gem was priority. He felt the pulse of air again but this time he was ready. Siren roared in rage as he was not thrown this time. Trent stopped his vehicle as he was almost at the base, he did not want this monster, even if it was Kira, knowing where it was.

Siren ran into him, not stopping. Trent was thrown back as she charged. She drew her knives and aimed to skewer him against a tree but he used the leverage to kick her in the stomach. A retching noise came from Siren as she doubled over. Trent demorphed again.

“Kira, please, it’s me, you know me.” He whispered, daring to come a bit close. Siren hissed as she slowly regained her breath. A rock came flying out of the woods, striking Siren on the head. She roared and turned, looking for its source. Trent steeled himself before striking and knocking Siren out.

“Let’s go Trent!” Hayley shouted, jumping up from her hiding place. Trent reluctantly left her, driving away, Hayley getting on the back of the vehicle. 

“It was Kira! They have her now!” Trent shouted to Hayley.

“Wait what the fuck?” She shouted, turning as they entered the lab, “Why didn’t you take her?”  
“I am not sure you want her in here right now…she is going to need some serious containment.”

\--- 

 

Mesogog roared in frustration, as they re-entered the lab. Zeltrax stood off to the side as Elsa gently supported Mesogog.

“My Lord, Siren will get it, besides your separation from Anton…it has left you drained.” She whispered to him. Mesogog growled at her.

“Call Siren back, the mission has failed.” He snapped, pushing Elsa away and walking to his own quarters. Elsa walked back to the lab, Zeltrax holding back a laugh. With a zapping noise, Siren fell through onto the ground with a groan, a bruise slowly spreading across her face.  
“I appreciate you returning yourself.” Elsa said, kneeling down. Siren growled and covered her eyes.

Mesogog finally hauled himself back to the lab and patched his wound, when it was empty, save Siren. He realized his healing abilities were not quick enough in this case. He could stitch himself well enough. Without showing any sign of pain, he did his work. Siren was lying on a table, to be woken up every few hours. She had been concussed. Mesogog glared at Elsa, the woman had been standing in the room for some time now.

“What do you want?” He hissed.

“Merely admiring your work,” She said sarcastically. Elsa took a step back as Mesogog charged up to her, their faces almost touching. Waves of revulsion swept over her, his breath stank of rotting meat.

“What do you want? You are always skulking around here when you want something, just go ahead! Spit it out!” He snarled.

“Just…Please my lord, I am worried about you! You’ve been running yourself into the ground!” She exclaimed.

“What are you covering up?” He asked snapping. “This concern is just a mask to hide something else!” Elsa shook her head. Mesogog brushed past her.

“Do you want to know why I care?” She whispered.

“Humor me,” Mesogog replied, looking over his shoulder.

“I do actually care because you saved me. You remade me. I owe you everything,” Elsa approached him slowly. Mesogog turned to face her and hissed lightly. Elsa slowly grasped the sides of his face in her hands. She pressed her lips gently to his face.

“I don’t know why I am telling you this. It’s not like you have a heart anyways.”

Mesogog was genuinely surprised by her actions. Elsa stepped back from him, she looked as if she were awaiting punishment. Mesogog moved towards her and wrapped her into his arms. Elsa did not protest as her head was forced against his chest. There she heard it, his heart. It beat slowly, much more slowly than a human’s. She gave an involuntary shudder.

Mesogog opened his jaws in a strange grin, exulting in her raw terror.

“I do have a heart, Elsa, simply, it is made of ice.” Elsa wanted to scream wanted to push away and attack. She held down a gag reflex as Mesogog gently licked the side of her face. He finally released her and she gasped for air. Mesogog laughed as she pulled away and ran from the lab. The doors slowly shut behind her, leaving her master grinning to himself.

\---- 

All the rangers sat in their lab, exhausted, bruised and staring wide eyed. Trent seemed reluctant to let go of the pouch. They all knew now, Siren…Kira, one in the same. But they had the gem, it was safe. But seeing Mesogog take the field was shocking to all three of them…Tommy gently took the pouch from Trent’s hand and plucked the gem from it.

It glowed a pale, teal blue color. Tommy set it down in a specimen jar and sank down onto a chair.

“Who do you think it’s gonna pick?” Conner asked, looking up tiredly. Tommy shrugged as the door to upstairs opened.

“Coffee, who wants some, something, pick you guys up a little bit? It is hot!” Hayley said, stepping down the stairs carefully with the hotpot in one hand. The boys all seemed to favor her with small smiles. The gem glowed brighter at her approach. Hayley looked at it curiously. They all seemed to know as she put the pot down and picked up the gem. It gave a blinding flash and her eyes grew distant for a moment. She blinked slowly after a moment, as if coming out of a trance.

“Welcome to the force, Hayley!” Ethan said, his voice sounding the happiest it had in a while.

“Now you have no excuse to sit behind a computer all day!” Conner crowed. He ducked as a slim spike covered fist almost struck him. Hayley herself, laughed in surprise.

“Very well then! Hand me my tools, guys! It’s morphing time!” She held the gem up and admired it, a huge smile on her face.


	4. Swordhawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fractures begin to emerge

Elsa slept in fear that night. All her doors were locked tight in her home on the mainland. She needed it to keep up appearances. Mesogog scared her more than he ever had. She was not sure if it was because of her programming or what she had been ordered to do, Elsa still did not have qualms about serving him. She wanted to impress him, show him she was not just some hanger on. There was power in that cold thudding heart.

Elsa shuddered again at the thought of it. She wrapped herself in her blankets. As she slept, those in the fortress seemed to wake up.

 

Siren slowly walked through the halls, her head throbbed still as she shuffled about. She entered the cool of the arena, deep within the fortress. She flew best she could. She was concerned and a bit troubled. The Trent boy, he acted like he knew. It was confusing. Her voice reverberated throughout the echoing space. Not hearing someone enter.

Zeltrax stood in the doorway listening. His newest monster, yet to be revealed to Mesogog, trundled up to him. Swordhawk looked at him.

“Master Zeltrax,” It growled. Slowly the cyborg looked at him.

“Yes?”

“Just making sure you are paying attention.”

The sound stopped. Siren was sitting on a perch, looking down at them. Zeltrax raised his hand in greeting. Siren nodded slowly as she looked at him. Her claws gripped the perch firmly, she did not trust Zeltrax in the slightest. Zeltrax paced slowly towards her.

He hated her, the former yellow ranger. How did Mesogog seem to trust this…thing so completely? He had worked for years under his Master and despite everything he had done for him, Mesogog set this scrawny thing after him. Zeltrax was beginning to have his doubts anyways. He had seen the black ranger best Mesogog. 

If the black ranger could beat Mesogog…

The cyborg was lost in thought for a moment. 

“What do you want, Zeltrax?” Siren hissed, finally landing in front of him.

“I just wanted to tell you, do not get comfortable here. You’re nothing to me. Mesogog’s favor will be fleeting.”

Siren hissed at him, and then eyed the metallic bird beast standing behind him. Zeltrax motioned Swordhawk forward. The bird hissed at her and snapped. The pair circled each other uncertainly for a moment. Zeltrax stepped back to watch. He had not meant for this to happen, just wanted to get under her skin, but he was not about to complain about a show.

There was a scream as Siren and Swordhawk collided. Siren was still weak, her head still throbbing off and on. When she broke away, she managed a weak boom of sound. The metallic birds shrugged it off easily and threw himself into her. Siren hit the ground with a heavy thud. Swordhawk approached, his metal feathers rattling as they rose into the air, ready to strike her.  
There was a hissing noise then a scream as a sword embedded itself in Swordhawk’s back. His breath whistled harshly as he collapsed onto his side, his glowing red eyes bright. Mesogog approached and wrenched the weapon from its back. Lazily he turned to look at Zeltrax. The cyborg believed his Master to be asleep, he was not expecting him to show up.

“What is the meaning of this, Zeltrax?” He asked, kicking Swordhawk.

“Sir, I was training this monster and…”

“Training…” Mesogog laughed sharply. Swordhawk winced and cowered somewhat.

“Fix him, I want him battle ready in 48 hours, oh and Zeltrax, leave Siren alone,” He hissed. The dinosaur lord went to pick Siren off the floor.

“I am sorry, I failed you sir.” She whispered. 

Mesogog shook his head.

“Go to your quarters, Siren. “ He growled. Siren hurried to comply.

Mesogog wheeled back to Zeltrax, pulling him forward, “You would do best to not focus on the failures of others and focus more on your own.” Mesogog gestured to Swordhawk.

“You have to impress me, Zeltrax, but your outlook, well, it is no longer as favorable as it once was.” He shoved Zeltrax to the ground and kicked him. With a hiss he stormed out sheathing his sword and going to his quarters. It had been a strange, sleepless night for him. He had been wandering for some hours. He laid himself down on his bed, slowly he tried to sleep, but even monsters can have nightmares.

Zeltrax glared after him, dragging Swordhawk behind him once he finally stood. Behind his visor, what was left of his human face furrowed its eyebrows and his partial mouth lifted into a hidden snarl. His limit was about to be reached.

\----

 

Dr. Oliver gently draped a blanket over Hayley as she slept on her work station. The other rangers had left some time ago as they all waited, and watched. But her morpher was far from being completed. The woman was dedicated though, she accepted this new burden willingly. He wished Kira could have been with them to witness this. The girl would have been so proud of the techie.

He sighed as he walked up the stairs and into his kitchen. He had to have things ready and on hand for Hayley, when she started work, well, there was rarely any stopping her before it was done. 

No stopping her at all.


	5. A restless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep seems to escape them all...

Mesogog went back to sleep after the incident in the training arena. His late night wander had been fruitful in a sense. The constant in-fighting…he was almost at a loss to put a stop to it all. Save potentially removing a general. He simply growled to himself and let himself dream…but even monsters have nightmares.

He glared at the pair of blue eyes. The eyes stared right back. Roaring, Mesogog lunged, teeth bared, claws extended only to be jerked to the ground. He couldn't rise; he had been shackled to the ground. Mesogog lunged again but was dragged back down.

Anton strode from the shadows, a wicked looking knife in his hand. Mesogog was still as his creator approached. "You failed me; this wasn't what I wanted for the world." Anton said…

\----

Elsa walked through the silent corridors of the fortress. She couldn't sleep well that night in the "real world." She had returned to walk around, part of her wanted to face her large scaled demon. When she opened the doors to her quarters, she found Siren asleep on her bed. Elsa growled in disgust. "Hey, you, move it!" Elsa snapped. 

Siren blearily opened her eyes and growled, "And why should I move? I am in no shape to make it to my own room.”

"Because this is my bed not yours." Elsa snapped.

“You have a house to yourself on the main land!”

“I also have this here! Move!”

Siren growled.

Their argument was cut off by Zeltrax. The angry cyborg glared at the two women. 

"Would you two quit it!" he hissed. Elsa turned and glared back.

"I have every right to yell at her!" Elsa snapped back. She looked Zeltrax over then at the monster behind him. The creature was literally dripping and looking worse for wear. Elsa laughed at Zeltrax and the creature as they walked away. She turned back towards Siren and growled at the girl.

Five minutes later…

Elsa sat on her bed, staring triumphantly at Siren. Siren fumed silently, back towards Elsa. Still proud over her small victory, Elsa began to fall asleep again. That was until she heard the bellow of fear. She and Siren looked at each other confused. Elsa sprinted from the room. That was not Zeltrax…  
\----

Mesogog felt the knife enter his side. He had moved out of the way just in time to avoid getting anything extremely vital hit. 

"Stay still!" Anton yelled. 

Mesogog felt his body freeze. It wouldn't respond.

"Now I will finish the job I should've done a long time ago." Anton said. 

Mesogog saw the knife descend and felt it begin to pierce his flesh…

He thrashed about in pain. A pair of hands restrained him. Mesogog's eyes flew open. Breathing heavily, he looked up at Elsa. 

"Are you alright?" She asked him calmly. 

"Yes," He rumbled, "absolutely fine." 

Mesogog pulled out of her grasp and curled up once again, attempting to fall asleep. Elsa still sat on the edge of the bed. She stared at him for a brief moment before rising. She was about to leave when Mesogog sat up and looked up at her. 

"You can stay you know." He said, quietly.

Elsa turned to look at him. She half turned to go back and looked into the hallway before closing the door a returning to his side. Removing most of her leather armor, Elsa curled up at his chest. 

"I thought you were going to leave." Mesogog sighed, exhausted but almost relieved. Elsa felt her blood run cold. 

"I'm not going to hurt you if that is what you think." He then told her. Elsa relaxed somewhat.

"What happened to you? Why were you yelling?" Elsa asked him. 

She heard Mesogog sigh and say, "It was only a bad dream…only a bad dream. What brought you here?" 

"I had something important to tell you but...I heard your shouting..."

"Just a bad dream..." he muttered, exhausted.

It must've been one heck of a dream. Elsa thought. Before she could ask him anything else, Mesogog was once again fast asleep. Elsa placed her head close to his chest and fell asleep herself, listening to the slow thud of his heart.  
\---  
Dr. Oliver was woken up by the whistling of a kettle. He rolled onto his side and glared at the clock. 3 o' clock! Its 3 o' clock in the freaking morning and someone is using the kettle. Stumbling down the stairs, Dr. Oliver came on a frantic looking Hayley.

"What you doing?!" he asked. 

Hayley looked up from pouring the boiling water on her oatmeal. "Eating breakfast, what else?!" She said back.

"But it is three in the morning!"

"I know, I couldn't sleep anymore…I'm almost finished…you want coffee, I'll make more coffee."

Tommy stopped Hayley for a moment. 

"How many cups of coffee have you had?" he asked. 

Hayley looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "Five and that's all caffeinated." Dr. Oliver just shook his head. 

"You sure you don't what coffee?" Hayley asked as Dr. Oliver turned around. 

"No, I want to sleep."

Hayley shrugged and set upon her breakfast with her usual voraciousness. After finishing it she bolted back downstairs. The morpher lay on the table before her. A few more wires needed to be attached. Hayley sat down and picked up the teal faceplate for the morpher. She ran her fingers over its smooth surface. It was almost unreal for her. Always sitting on the side lines and worrying about them, but now she was to be out fighting as well.  
\---  
Anton couldn't sleep that night. Rising from his bed he walked into the kitchen when he stumbled upon Trent, pacing, sketch book in one hand.

"You can't sleep either?" Trent grumbled. Anton nodded.

Trent sat down and glared at his dad. 

"Is Siren really Kira?" He snapped. Anton sighed and sat down. 

"Yes, she is." Anton said at last. Trent whirled on his father. 

"Why didn't you tell us if you knew?!" He yelled. 

"I didn't think Mesogog had actually acquired her body." Anton replied, stepping back.

"What else do you know about this?" Trent snapped. Anton bowed his head.

"Mesogog had this planned from the start…what would happen that is…if he captured you, be you alive or dead…the personal project he had for Kira's body was the Siren Project."


	6. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anton has some information in impart on the rangers...

Anton stood before them the next day, having Trent call everyone together.

“I have, more information to share, “Anton said, shuffling slightly awkwardly, “In regards to the Siren project.”

They all seemed to groan. More secrets and not enough shared.

‘Anton, you really just have to…tell us everything,” Dr. Oliver said, slumping against a pole.

“I did not think it would ever be relevant. Considering the circumstances Mesogog needed for this to happen were, well, slim to none. Regardless, the Siren will keep changing. He got his hands on a DNA sample when he captured her, not enough to do much with it outside of analyze it, but he had her DNA. Most of Siren’s genome is Kira’s, very little pterosaur DNA had been added. Genes have simply been switched on. One to lengthen her bones, another to hollow them, a third even to remove a finger and extend the other. But as time goes on, the mutation will become more bestial. The small amount of prehistoric DNA will become more and more active. How much more…well, I can’t really say.”

“Well, not to be rude or anything, Mr. Mercer but that was not…at all enlightening,” Conner quipped, looking agitated.

“It can at least prepare you for what you will face in the future. What we need is what else Mesogog is planning. My knowledge only goes so far, and not even I know how to reverse what has happened to her. At least, not painlessly.” Anton said, ignoring Conner best he could.

“So, we go in, infiltrate, blow stuff up, capture and rescue dealio?” Ethan asked.

Anton shrugged and looked to Tommy.

Tommy sighed, “We gather what we can from out here, capture her if we can. It may be time to prod our other sources of information.”

Anton shook his head, “Elsa maybe smart, but Mesogog never shared these specifics with her. If anything, I will help think of something to revert her, if I can have Hayley’s help…”

The techie woman slowly looked up from her finished work and blinked her tired eyes.

“Huh?” She mumbled.

“Can you help me?” Anton asked her. Hayley gave a small smirk and nodded.

“I think I can do that.”

\---

 

Elsa woke up, almost forgetting where she was. She looked at the scaled arm draped protectively over her. Still, she did not know what kind of mood her master would be in when he awoke. A small, nervous thrill ran through her.

“Oh, you are awake,” He yawned. Elsa nodded.

“No need to be nervous, I am not about to hurt you,” He said. Slowly he lifted his arm, “You would know if I wanted to do that.” Released, Elsa sat up and rubbed her eyes against the heels of her palms.

“Do not think I forgot, but I heard you had some form of good news for me? Or was that just you being nice?” Mesogog asked, slowly rising himself. Elsa swallowed. She did have an idea, a thought …but she did not know if it would be welcome.

“This is not a monster my lord, its, it’s definitely more of a long term ploy. It will take time, and resources but…” She looked to her side to see Mesogog listening, rather intently.

“Continue,” He said.

“A fortress, a new fortress, built under Reefside. When in the past, we have drilled; the rangers did not sense our drills or activity. We build under the city, discreetly, before we well, rise up…and take most of it down.” She looked at him uncertain, she bit her lip. Mesogog stood up; hands clutched behind his back as he usually did and paced, very slowly. Elsa did not know what to say, or if she should even say anything as he mused.

“I know, my lord, that is time consuming but…” Mesogog held a claw to her lips.

“It is, feasible, Elsa. Oh yes, very much so, you are right, it will take time, and a lot of it but…It might actually work,” The corner of his mouth twitched somewhat into a smile, or at least what he could manage. “I knew there was a reason I liked you best.” He took his claw away and stepped back, offering her his hand. Elsa carefully took it and rose to her feet, looking him in the eyes best she could.

Elsa pulled on the rest of her clothes and watched Mesogog slowly getting clothed himself, the stab wound a red angry line on his side before it was covered in black. He walked out of the room, offering his arm to Elsa. The pair of them walked down the hallway, hearing utter chaos in the main lab.

Zeltrax and Siren were almost at each other’s throats. Siren moved stiffly, her body still sore and injured but that did not stop her from lunging and scratching. Zeltrax shoved her away with his shield with a roar. Swordhawk had chosen not to enter the fray it seemed, sulking away from both of them, and almost shrinking at Mesogog’s arrival.

Mesogog’s appearance did little to stop the two combatants until he separated them personally. Siren immediately stepped back, bowing her head apologetically and going silent, returning her muzzle to her face. Zeltrax was shoved into a shelf as he continued to try and plow forwards, cursing. He did not seem repentant as Mesogog whirled on him further, roaring.

Mesogog looked to Swordhawk. “You sniveling creation, STAND UP!” He barked. The bird slowly straightened up and came forward.

“Zeltrax…do a favor for me, take this usual creature to the city, and let me see what it can do. Do not get it destroyed but let it bloody its claws.” Mesogog snapped, motioning Elsa to stand beside him as he sat down.

“My Lord…” Siren asked, “May I go with him? Please, let me fight again!”

Mesogog templed his fingers and sighed. “Take a pack of tyrannodrones, and please, if you value your hides, do not turn on one another.” Siren bowed to him and shot Zeltrax a wicked glare. The two marched out side by side.

“Master, was this a wise decision?” Elsa asked. Mesogog nodded.

“Give them something else to fight, Elsa, cool their blood. I do not expect victory from either of them today.” Mesogog yawned, his eyes half shut. “Besides, I have no energy to deal further with their squabbles.” Elsa made a noise of agreement as she leaned against the throne and watched the view screen.

Hayley gave a start as the alarm sounded. She looked at the screen.

“GUYYYSSS!” She shouted, standing up and looking awake. “We got trouble!”

She rode out to the battle on the back of Dr. Oliver’s ATV. She was more than just a little nervous as she saw the group charging towards them, Siren and Zeltrax at the forefront. Hayley braced herself, pulling her weapons, a pair of steel fans, from her side sheathes.

She held her breath for a moment, and charged.


	7. Sneak

Elsa only watched the beginning of the fight. Mesogog had left before it had even begun, visibly irritated. Despite the appearance of a new ranger, she was not overly impressed with the proceedings. She got up and went outside the fortress to where she figured her master had gone. What forest the island had was full of creatures, failed experiments, clones of natural things, but together, they were all prey to Mesogog.

His jacket was left on a rock as he descended towards a section of the forest. He glanced up when he heard Elsa and went back up to her.

“What do you want?” He asked. She shrugged.

“They were uninteresting; Doctor Oliver did lose no time in finding another ranger.”

Mesogog growled his distaste, but showed no other emotions otherwise.

“Go back, watch this new ranger, harangue Zeltrax for me if he and Siren come back still fighting with each other. As for me, I will be avoiding them both. Not you, them, Elsa. I am sure you will know how to deal with them.” Elsa nodded in response as Mesogog turned away and descended, down the hill to the woods below.

She bit back a laugh, but did as she was told, watching the rather drawn out fight. She did not know who the new ranger was, nor did she particularly care but…it was her job.

When Zeltrax and Siren returned, the pair of them were almost at war with each other. The plan to cool their heads, had obviously failed, and Elsa was beginning to think this was just a joke Mesogog was playing on her. Elsa hauled them apart. Swordhawk gave a slight grunt and remained out of her way.

Siren hissed and spat but slowly, backed down. She seemed to hum with energy still, her body tense but she stopped. Elsa kicked Zeltrax in the shins. Siren scrambled from the room, taking the moment to leave for quieter corners. 

“This wasn’t supposed to be some grand victory so stop acting like you’ve let us all down. You didn’t at least not more so than usual!” Elsa huffed. The cyborg barked in pain, gripping at his leg. Elsa hauled him from the room, opposite Siren. In the chaos, they did not seem to notice the portals that remained active.

Doctor Oliver looked around as they moved away.

“Guys…guys where is Hayley?” He asked, a bit panicked. The boys looked around, she was gone.

“Hayley, where are you?” Doctor Oliver, spoke into his communicator.

“SHHHHH! I am snooping, shut up!” She hissed quietly. “Don’t worry I saw a chance and took it!”

Hayley had gone into the fortress not far behind Zeltrax. As the cyborg went into the lab, she scurried in the opposite direction. She did not know what she was thinking but what Anton had said earlier stuck with her. They needed more information and she was going to get it. The fighting in the lab gave her the cover she needed to move, and fast. 

Her heart was in her throat. She was afraid but…excited. She did not know how long she had but she knew, find a computer and get what she could. She had demorphed, her regular brown clothing not as obnoxiously bright as her ranger suit.

Her immediate thought was to go into the lower levels, maybe a mainframe would be hidden there. Her instincts were good as she opened an access panel and a set of doors flew open, revealing the large computer and its view screens. As soon as the doors opened, the timer truly began ticking for her.

High above her in the lab, the alarms began to blare. Elsa grit her teeth as she looked at Siren and Zeltrax who returned to the throne room as soon as they heard. Elsa raised her lip into a snarl. 

“What…did you two do?” She hissed. Truly Elsa began to wonder if this was what their master felt on a daily basis in dealing with them all.

Before either of them could respond, Elsa was already checking screens. 

“The mainframe is breached you fools! WHO DID YOU LET IN?! FIND THEM!” She barked, standing from leaning over the computer. Siren ran out to fulfill the command, Zeltrax left, slightly slower, glaring at Elsa. Her appearance this morning on Mesogog’s arm did not go unnoticed by him in the slightest. When he finally left, Elsa slapped her hands against her face, she wanted to scream. She could not sit idly by though, and finally rose to search.

Mesogog reentered his fortress, his hunt unsuccessful but, his mind felt clearer. He was not expecting chaos to be unleashed. He gritted his teeth at the alarm. 

The alarm was truly becoming obvious to Hayley as she worked as quickly as possible. She pulled a flash drive from her pocket, looking for a place to connect it. But from what little she had gathered so far, Siren was far from complete. She bit back her disgust to save it for later, when she could share it with others.

It was then when Tommy contacted her.

“SHHHHH! I am snooping, shut up!” She hissed quietly. “Don’t worry I saw a chance and took it! I figured I'd sneak in and gather what information I could on what this Siren thing is, in case it is something more than simply mutating Kira. I know you guys wouldn't let me if I asked before, you would all say I was too inexperienced. Well right now I just cracked his firewall and voice command thing and I'm not going to be replying until I get the answers we need.” As she pulled her drive from the socket with what she gathered she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Hayley began to turn, she knew now was the time to make her escape.


End file.
